See No More
by btrstories
Summary: What if you told a friend how you really felt, but they went after someone else? Making the two friends fight, and make the entire band break-up. Kames. One-shot.


_**See No More**_

It's been 5 years since the so called band 'Big Time Rush' broke up. James stayed in Hollywood to become a solo artist. However, Logan became a doctor like he always wished, and Carlos followed in his dad's footsteps, and became a policemen.

Although, Kendall was sad that all that happened...actually _happened_. He went back to Minesotta, where Logan and Carlos were at, and became a famous hockey player for his favorite team. But there was something stuck in his head...and it wouldn't, nor couldn't go away.

He remembered it being a Saturday of summer. He got a call from James, saying he didn't feel the same way that Kendall felt for _him_. Later that day, Kendall just passed by the Palm Woods park, and saw James, with Jett. And right their, he was dissapointed. They had a huge fight after that. Those words were stuck in his head as an echo. _''I can't believe you did that!'' ''So! I can do what I want!'' ''Your unbelievable...I'm out of here...'' ''Fine! Leave! See if I care!''_

He was in his room, staring at the ceiling while he was just laying down on his bed. _He lied to me...he never even cared!_

Kendall was too frustrated, that he got out of his bed, and when he saw James's picture, he just pushed every single thing in his desk, to the floor. He saw James's picture on the ground with the glass shattered. He then put his hands in his hair, making it get a little messed up. He put his face in his hands, and saw his car keys on the ground. He then picked them up, and ran outside.''I can't believe I'm about to do this...'' he said to himself, as he drove off. On his way, to the airport, and to California.

* * *

><p>Kendall came into the Palm Woods. He saw a ton of new people, and a couple of people he knew. He looked all around for James, and when he turned his head to the door for the pool entrance, he saw Jett, with James. Surrounded by other people he's never seen.<p>

''James? James!'' Kendall walked over to him, pushing all of the people in his way. He didn't even care if he threw some into the pool.

''Kendall?''

''What's _this_ loser doing here?'' Jett asked, as he just burst out laughing.

''I don't know Jett...I don't know what this loser who broke up BTR, is doing here...'' said James, taking a sip of a soda he had in his hands. Kendall then went over to him, and knocked his soda out of his hands.''Dude!''

''I didn't fuckin' do that! Your the one who ruined everything! Ok! Your the one who just went after Jett, after I told you how I-'' Kendall stopped, because he knew he couldn't say what he wanted to tell James infront of everyone.

''What? Come on! Say it _out loud_ so _everyone_ can hear!'' James said, as everyone just looked at Kendall.

''This isn't over James.'' Was the last thing Kendall said after walking away. He rented a room that looked a lot like 2J. Their old place. He really missed the those days. And now, because of that huge fight him and James had, the whole band broke up. Logan and Carlos just couldn't stay alone in the band, so they just left.

Kendall dropped himself in the couch in the living room. He thought and thought for about 30 minutes. He couldn't take it anymore, so he went into the shower fully clothed. He looked down, closing his eyes tightly. His hair, and clothes were all wet. He kept seeing James every time while he closed his eyes. ''Get out of my head!'' he yelled, dropping the shower curtain to the ground.

''Kendall?'' Kendall heard familiar voices, but it wasn't James's voice. Kendall just slid down the wall, soking wet.''Kendall?''

Kendall knew these people were Logan and Carlos. His longtime best friends.''Come on buddy.'' said Carlos, as him and Logan helped Kendall up.''Dude, let's get you cleaned up, your all wet!'' yelled Logan.

''Who cares! Ok! I don't care! No one cares about me! So just let me rot here!''

''Kendall, you have to calm down please.''

''Besides, your creeping me out a bit here.'' said Carlos, as they finally took him back to the couch in the living room.

''I can't believe this...I told James how I felt about him...and he just...tore my heart in two...''

''Kendall, it's fine.'' Logan said, putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

''I just keep having flashbacks here and their. Every time I close my eyes, I see a picture of him! It's like I want to die so I won't have to see anymore!'' Kendall's green eyes were very bright when he took a look at Logan.

Then, they heard a knock on the door. Carlos patted Kendall on the back, as he went to open the door.''Hey, c-can I come in?'' Carlos looked at Logan, as Logan took a look at Kendall who was looking down sadly. He was freezing cold now after being in cold water in the shower.

James rolled his eyes, and just came inside.''Kendall...''

''Get the hell out of here.'' said Kendall, not even making eye contact with James. He knew he hated him, but deep inside, he still loved him.

''Kendall...please, you were right! I was stupid, please...I hate seeing my friend like this.'' Right then, Carlos and Logan left quietly on their tipy toes. They just stood by the door, wanting to listen to their conversation.

''I told you how I felt 5 years ago. I saw you at Palm Woods park with Jett. You said he was just a friend, but that wasn't true at_ all_. You'd rather be with _him_ than _me_...''

''The truth is...I was just with him, because he made me popular...it was stupid, I know because he was always treating me like shit. But I realized I was wrong a long time ago. I was just afraid you'd still be mad at me, and...punch me or kick me.'' Right then, Kendall looked at him. James smiled, seeing the green of his eyes.

''I wouldn't do that to you. I'd do that to Jett...but not to you...'' Kendall said, smiling at James.

''How would you say...that we forget all of this ever happened...''

''Well...''

''Just say yes!'' Kendall and James laughed, when they heard Logan and Carlos yell that.

''Of course James.'' Kendall finally said.''On one condition.''

''What?''

''What!'' yelled Carlos and Logan from behind the door, as Kendall smiled. It was the smile he always made, when he had a plan.

* * *

><p>''You guys ready?'' asked Kendall as the guys nodded. They were all by the pool, hiding behind bushes, looking over Jett.''Ok James, now.'' James dialed Jett's number on his phone, as he gave it to Kendall.<p>

''Hello?'' Jett answered. Kendall cleared his throat, and tried making a different voice.

''Um, yes Mr. Jett Stetson?''

''Yeah?''

''You have just won a million dollars, and a date with Megan Fox!''

''Are you serious!''

''Yes!''

''W-well, what do I have to do! Tell me! Now!''

''You just have to drive off to Velgion...Berg...'' Kendall just laughed, making up the place.

''Where's that!''

''Oh, just drive off from here, all straight, til you see the world's largest giant cotton ball!'' The guys then laughed secretly.

''Ok!'' Kendall then hung up, and they all stood up, seeing Jett run away, and come back quickly with his lugage, as he left the Palm Woods. The guys went outside to the front door of the P.W. and waved good-bye, as they all high-fived eachother, with some fist pounds.

''I still can't believe he felt for that!'' said Carlos.

''He's never gonna stop til he finds it. But we all know he won't find it.'' said Kendall, as they all smiled at eachother, and walked back into the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I randomly had this idea. First, because I LOVE Kames! I'm a Kames fan! And Second, because I heard the song by Joe Jonas. Even though I stopped liking the Jonas Brothers, this was pretty good of him doing it solo. I LOVED JB, but not as much as how I LOVE BTR right now. If you listen to the song while reading this, it's pretty cool and really fits it. Tell me what you think about this in a review! Don't be mean pls! ;) Haters gonna hate, but don't review if you don't like. Thanks!<strong> ~btrstories


End file.
